Warren Worthington III (Earth-616)
. When the Changeling posing as Xavier was killed by Grotesk, the X-Men were ordered to disband by the FBI. Returning to live with his parents, Warren continued to sneak out at night and secretly satisfy his need to fight crime and see Candy. While Warren was out on a date with Candy, his father was killed by men working for the villain Dazzler. Overcome with grief, Warren blamed his own absence for his father's murder. Candy was kidnapped by Dazzler's organization as well, and when Warren went to rescue her, the Dazzler removed Angel's mask and revealed his identity to both the Dazzler and Candy. Dazzler admitted to actually being Warren's own uncle, Burtram Worthington, having only used Worthington Industries for his campaign of diamond smuggling. Burtram was apparently then killed in the following battle from a great fall. The X-Men reformed, with Xavier returning not long after, explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'Nox invasion. It was later revealed that Warren's uncle Burtram Worthington had in fact survived the fall, and was intending on stealing away the Worthington family fortune. The X-Men with Candy were able to stop the Dazzler's plot, but not before Warren's mother Kathryn was poisoned by Burtram and died. Not longer after, Warren and the other original X-Men left the team following an encounter with the island-being Krakoa, leaving Cyclops and Xavier with a brand new team of X-Men. Life After the X-Men Planning to start a college career in Los Angeles, both Warren and Iceman started the group called the Champions of Los Angeles with the vast amounts of wealth Warren had inherited from his mother's death. The group was volatile, however, and disbanded after a brief stint. When Bobby went missing, Warren, with the help of Spider-Man rescued Iceman. The pair shared another adventure with the Hulk when Master Mold captured them. Warren and Candy moved away to Colorado for some time before going back to New York. Following Jean Grey's apparent death, Cyclops left the X-Men for a time, so Angel rejoined the team to ensure they were not shorthanded. Warren eventually left the X-Men again due to constant conflict with fellow team member Wolverine. Warren was later kidnapped by the underground Morlocks to marry Callisto. He was released after the X-Man Storm defeated the Morlocks' leader Callisto in a duel for leadership of the Morlocks. Defenders At this time, Warren joined his original teammates Beast and Iceman to reorganize the Defenders using Warren's funds and Colorado Penthouse. This team also did not stay together long after many of the members seemingly died in a fight with a possessed Moondragon. X-Factor Upon receiving news from Reed Richards that the real Jean Grey was in fact alive, Warren called the other founding members of the X-Men to form X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society as X-Terminators. Once again, Warren funded the group. He asked his best friend and college roommate, Cameron Hodge to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants and was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Right and was simply waiting for the time to strike. During a mission to save the Morlocks from being massacred by the Marauders, Warren's wings were pinned to the wall by the Marauder Harpoon. His wings were severely injured to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live. Distraught by this experience, Warren attempted suicide, and was believed dead, although he was actually rescued by Apocalypse. Warren agreed to serve Apocalypse in return for his new techno-organic wings. Apocalypse warped his body and mind into his own "Angel of Death" upon his Celestial ship and placed him into his team of Horsemen. His new wings could fly higher, faster, were razor sharp with feathers that were thrown as blades with a nero-toxin. As Death, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor, but was soon brought out of his brainwashing after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands. He then rejoined his team as the somber and brooding "Archangel", constantly fighting with the urge for his wings to kill. At this point, Warren was often the target of attack by his friend-turned-traitor, Cameron Hodge. Hodge eventually killed Candy Southern, and Worthington apparently killed Hodge in retaliation. He was also attacked by Caliban, an ex teammate now turned into the Horseman Death, trying to prove himself in the eyes of Apocalypse. He also had his chance to fight his former teammate Wolverine during the Inferno of New York City and during a resurrected Cameron Hodge's attack on the X-Men, New Mutants, and X-Factor on Genosha. Continually fighting an inward battle to fight his killer instincts, Warren eventually won over Apocalypse's influence. Warren then met a single mother, beat cop named Charlotte Jones and began an awkward relationship. Returning to the X-Men The original X-Factor became a part of the X-Men fold again after the return of Xavier and the defeat of the Shadow King, and Warren often adventured with the X-Men's "Gold Team." Soon, he became romantically involved with fellow X-man Psylocke. When fighting the mutant Sabretooth, both he and Psylocke were gravely injured. Warren helped Wolverine (whom he had befriended in the meantime) search for a cure for Psylocke, and eventually revived her with help from the Crimson Dawn. Warren left the X-Men with Psylocke to recuperate. A short time later, through intense pain, he regained his original, feathered wings when his techno-organic ones "molted" away. Soon, he was left with two wings akin to his original feathered ones, although he retained his blue features. Warren joined a splinter X-Men group to assist the Mannites in their battle with the latest bearer of the name Death. When Worthington returned home, he was attacked by an alien doppelganger of the X-Man Wolverine. This prompted him and Psylocke to rejoin the X-Men, and they became involved in stopping the latest plan of the villain Apocalypse to gain ultimate power. During a fight with the brainwashed Wolverine, Angel became more and more ruthless, until he was overcome by a transformation that left him with glowing wings and hair as well as psionic abilities. He used these abilities to track down the first Horseman known as War, who had somehow once again become a paraplegic, and healed him. Warren explained that he had become the embodiment of hope, and then he used his newfound psionic powers to heal War. Warren then divided his time between running his fortune, Worthington Industries, and working with the X-Men. Over time, his new abilities disappeared and his relationship with Psylocke drifted apart. Eventually, Warren returned to the X-Men full-time. He helped the X-Men defeat the threats of the X-Corps and the Vanisher's mutant drug cartel. Warren became the leader of the X-Men's active away team, and even took the opportunity to address a European summit about mutant rights. This move and the cause that he promoted helped turn the X-Men from an outlaw band of heroes to a recognized global rights group. During this time, in a battle with the plant-being Black Tom Cassidy, Worthington was entrapped in Black Tom's life-draining vines and began to enter cardiac arrest. He was saved by his teammates, whereupon his blue skin reverted to its former color. (This was later pointed to as a signal that his healing abilities had begun to manifest themselves more strongly.) Warren was forced to confront his cavalier attitude toward his fortune when he discovered Lobo Technology, a division of Worthington Industries that had been taken over by Maximus Lobo and a community of mutant werewolves. Maximus Lobo fought the X-Men and nearly killed Worthington and the junior X-Men member Husk. The two barely escaped and only survived from the brink of death with the help of Worthington's healing powers. Maximus Lobo revealed that he was involved in the murder of Worthington's father, in part so that he could create a dominate subspecies of mutant werewolves operating out of Lobo Tech. Maximus Lobo ultimately defeated himself by allowing Lobo Tech to explode rather than concede defeat to the X-Men. Warren and Husk developed a romantic relationship after their ordeal, but it started off uneasy and continued in fits and starts. They committed themselves to each other when the X-Men helped Husk's brother Jay deal with mutant bigotry in his hometown. Shortly after this, Warren left active duty and his subsequent activities remain unrevealed. He returned to serve the X-men as part of Wolverine's secret strike force X-Force. Dark Reign and X-force After joining Cyclops' secret black ops team X-force, Warren gained the ability to switch back and forth between his Angel and Archangel personas. Angel's old nemesis, Cameron Hodge was ressurected by the purifiers, much to Warren's dismay. Warren was also shown to have more tolerance for brutality in his Archangel persona, for example when he murdered hundreds of winged purifiers during a raid of the purifier base. X-force also used Warren's home as a temporary base to maintain secrecy. He also fought against Selene on Necroshasee Necrosha as well as being sent into the future to find Cable. | Powers = Wings: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Archangel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It is possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had affair with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV is highly contagious. Flight: The Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Conditionally Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Those wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1 as well as being razor-sharp and able to shield his body by covering up. Its flechettes could be thrown as weapons, some of which were were covered in a neurological agent that could stun a foe. Eventually those wings decayed revealing feathered wings underneath. Later, after his organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It's since been revealed that under stress his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he has demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. Formerly Angel temporarily had his wings empowered with 'lifeforce' in a later confrontation with Apocalypse. After healing the former Horseman War I, his wings returned to normal. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. | Strength = He is at peak physical strength for his age. | Weaknesses = He has a weakness for beautiful women. | Equipment = Image Inducer | Transportation = | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: The Animated Series * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * X-Men Evolution * X-Men Legends | Notes = * Angel used to be involved in long love triangle with Cyclops over Jean Grey when they were teenagers. * Angel formerly dated Candy Southern who was later killed by Cameron Hodge. * Angel is a member of the Hellfire Club, a position he inherited from his father, though he doesn't often officially associate with them, and is not a member of the Inner Circle. * Angel was in a long-term relationship with Psylocke, but they eventually broke up with they realized they were too different. * Angel is currently dating Husk | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe *Tales of Suspense #49 - Was accidentally caught within the effect of a nuclear blast while flying over a Stark Industries test facility. The radiation from the blast corrupted his mind causing him to become evil. He was tracked down by Iron Man, who shocked him back to normal during the fight. * - Cameo Appearance * - - Origins * - - Wings are amputated and Angel is driven suicidal. * - - Apocalypse turns Angel into his Fourth Horseman, Death. }} Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Winged Characters Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Champions of Los Angeles members Category:Defenders members Category:198 Mutants Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Millionaires Category:Cheyarafim Category:Worthington Family Category:X-Force members Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:X-Club members